


block of ice.

by wonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonu/pseuds/wonu
Summary: Maybe melting isn't so bad, after all.





	block of ice.

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like writing something fluffy and cute because I miss them and.. yeah. enjoy <3

"Don't forget to lower your pitch in that section, Wonwoo."

"Got it, I'll try it again."

"Yep."

Jihoon's eyes are trained on the rapper in front of him, behind the soundproof glass and the recording booth in front of him. Music flows through the headset when he pushes the button and Wonwoo's sound follows along. He loves listening to his deep, raspy voice when he raps. Jihoon thinks it's attractive, incredibly so, and he has to do his best not to melt every moment they get to spend recording songs or just listening to him sing.

"That's good, you're done."

There's a satisfied smile on Wonwoo's face when he places his headphones on the mic stand and Jihoon hates it. It keeps making his heart skip in really inconvenient moments. He feels a little nervous, suddenly, as the rapper makes his way out of the recording booth to join him behind it.

"Play it back for me?" Wonwoo requests as he pulls up a chair to sit next to the redhead, pushing back his own dark hair in process because it's been getting too long lately and it's getting in his eyes. Jihoon complies, not unaffected by how close the other man is sitting to him, but as the part of the song they'd just finished up plays back over the speakers, Jihoon smiles to himself.

"You look too satisfied," he tells his friend with a grin. "It's not that great you know."

Wonwoo's smile broadens and he reaches to leave his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, shaking him a little to be somewhat obnoxious. It doesn't do anything to help the soaring rhythm of Jihoon's racing heart. "Yeah it is," Wonwoo responds softly, turning his attention to the boy sitting next to him. Jihoon thinks there's a pause there, but maybe it's because he gets caught staring at Wonwoo's full lips and-- _shit, he noticed_.

Another smug smile forms on the rapper's lips and Jihoon knows he's screwed.

"You know my favorite songs are yours, right?"

It's the kind of response that would have Jihoon crumpling up with embarrassment and the instinct to push Wonwoo's face away is great, but he's unable to respond properly, or to even react because the dark haired rapper's fingers are playing with the hair at the back of Jihoon's neck and it's making shivers run down his spine involuntarily.

Jihoon swallows back, managing to open his mouth to utter a few unintelligible syllables before he's cut off.

His lips are warm. Jihoon's already given up trying to control his heart at this point, because Wonwoo's kissing him like the world is theirs and it makes him want to believe it. Jihoon's fingers clutch at the front of his friend's shirt as their lips knead slowly. He's not quite sure what to make of this-- sometimes they kiss, sometimes they fall asleep together in each other's beds, sometimes they're just playing around like the same-aged friends they are. It's confusing, but Jihoon doesn't want to talk about it-- _not yet_. He doesn't want to ruin what this is, because it feels too good and Wonwoo feels like everything in these moments.

His head is spinning as their lips slowly start to part, partly because he forgot how to breathe, partly because it's still a wild sensation having Wonwoo kiss him like that.

Wonwoo's breath is warm against his lips and he can sense he's smiling, even with his eyes closed.

"--didn't have to.. go that far to show me that." The redhead mumbles, pecking him on the lips again because he can't help himself. He feels the warmth of those skinny fingers cup his jaw within them and Jihoon sighs, eyes fluttering open to see that expression in Wonwoo's face that he both loves and hates at the same time because it makes him _feel_ so goddamn much.

"Didn't have to, wanted to." The words are whispered against his already tingling lips and Jihoon surrenders completely to the warmth of those lips sealing over his own. He can feel heat flushing through his chest and up into his ears, but he doesn't care..

Maybe melting isn't so bad, after all.


End file.
